Upright vacuum cleaners and extractors have become increasingly popular over recent years. Both floor care apparatus generally incorporate a nozzle assembly that rides on wheels over the floor surface to be cleaned. A canister assembly includes an operating handle that is manipulated by an operator to move the floor care apparatus to and fro across the floor. The canister assembly also includes a dirt collector that traps dirt and debris while substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an onboard motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action.
Many upright vacuum cleaners and extractors also provide a cleaning wand that is manipulated by the hand and used to clean areas typically not reachable or generally regarded as cleanable with the suction inlet of the nozzle assembly. The present invention relates to a floor care apparatus equipped with a novel three section wand assembly.